


Consequences

by Mooriel



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, TEMPORARY Hiatus, Tried to make it realistic while still doing what I want to do, based on canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooriel/pseuds/Mooriel
Summary: An unexpected after affect of the time turners frightens Scorpius and Albus after they go back to Hogwarts for another year. With continued bullying on top of this and exams, how will they cope?





	1. Back To Life, Back To Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever work. I was unhappy with the entirety of Cursed Child, like many were, but I especially didn't like how it ended. Therefore, I decided that I could continue the story myself. I really hope you enjoy!
> 
> Constructive critisism is more than welcome.

As they both sat in their rooms in their houses, Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were both desperate to go back to Hogwarts but were also terrifiedterrified.

They were both desperate to see eachother every day and both terrified of seeing the other students every day.

Albus had just finished putting his books into his trunk when Ginny, his mother, called from downstairs. He heard her come up the stairs and she walked into his room.

"Albus," she said, "Are you nearly ready?"

"Yes mum, lets go"

Soon they were walking down the stairs so they could all apparate to the station.

The minute Albus saw Scorpius, he pulled him into a hug and they just kind of stood there in each others arms.

Albus and Scorpius didn't get to see eachother as much as they would have liked to during the summer. Albus spent days surrounded by his rather large family and Draco Malfoy, Scorpius's father, preferred to keep to himself. This is why when the two boys met again they hugged so violently.

Ginny and Harry looked on amused because they knew that however close Harry, Ron and Hermione were during their school years, they would never react like that when they saw eachother again after only 6 weeks.

Draco was less amused, choosing to look on with an unsettling poker face. This was very unsettling due to the fact that Draco was never afraid to scowl as a child and, yet, he was now unreadable.

When the two best friends finally split up from their hug the looked at eachother awkwardly.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Ablus stated apologetically.

"No, it's alright." Scorpius replied

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Anyway, we have a lot to talk about so I'm going to say goodbye and meet you on the train."

Scorpius and Draco had gotten much closer since last year and therefore, when they said goodbye, they hugged. This was a big step in their relationship and it left Scorpius feeling happy.

Albus saying goodbye to his family was nothing new but his relationship with his dad had improved as well.

 Albus boarded the train after a goodbye that seemed to take forever and found Scorpius alone in a carriage.

"Fifth year. That's insane." Albus commented.

"Ready for your exams?" Scorpius queried.

"Have you met me?"

"I'll help you!"

"Sure."

 


	2. New Year New Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a new year of Hogwarts starts, things start to change for our favourite boys.

Scorpius and Albus were taking their sweets out of their day bags when the trolley witch came past.

"Want anything?"

It was clear that she was the type to hold grudges and thus she despised them. Showing this by giving them the most tremendous dirty look.

"No, thank you"

"Yeah, not for me either"

She gave them a glare and walked off. Holding her head up as she went.

The two exchanged a look and started unwrapping their sweets. Albus started with a chocolate frog and Scorpius searched through a box of Bertie Botts' every flavour beans.

All of a sudden, Kar Jenkins appeared at the doorway of their compartment.

"Sorry for saying your dad was Voldemort." He mumbled before quickly walking away.

Once they were completely sure he was out of earshot, Scorpius and Albus started laughing their heads off. They had never experienced anything like that before so they had no idea how to react.

Rose entered the compartment and said, "Hello." She gave Scorpius a quick smile before promptly leaving.

"She is warming up to me! I told you." Scorpius exclaimed.

"Sure she is." Albus replies sarcastically.

"We are nearly at Hogwarts, we should change."

So they did.


	3. Sorting? Sort Yourself Out !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite boys are happy to find that no one really bothers them anymore. But they soon find out that this year, it's not people they need to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry I didn't put any notes in last chapter. I was just so desperate to write the chapter itself! It had been a week and a half and I just couldn't bare it.
> 
> But don't worry, I'm back.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone reading my terrible little story. I don't really even like writing it's just I felt compelled to write this! You give me a reason to continue
> 
> ❤️❤️

The Hogwarts Express stopped at they station and hundreds of students wondered off (Scorpius and Albus included).

They walked to the carriages and got a small shock when they could see the thestrals.

"Can you see- ?" Scorpius started

"The thestrals? Yeah." Albus answered

"Oh Merlin, your grandparents."

"Yeah. My grandparents."

"Let's get on."

"Yeah, let's"

They climbed onto a carriage and no one else came on. Therefore, they made the journey alone and in silence 

As soon as they got into Hogwarts, they perked up a bit.

They settled into their usual seats, opposite from eachother at the far end.

The sorting ceremony started and finished. A few first years were sorted into Slytherin yet there was a surprisingly large wave of Hufflepuffs.

Scorpius and Albus ate quickly and decided to take an early leave.

As they were making their way up the stairs, the paintings stopped moving. Nearly Headless Nick was making his way somewhere any yet he was frozen in his place. Even the stairs weren't moving.

"What's going on?" Albus stuttered.

"I have no idea."

"Let's just get to the common room."

They run up the stairs. It was a miracle that they didn't trip. They eventually made it to the common room, thankful they didn't have a portrait to pursuade.

As soon as they entered the common room on one was there but they knew something was still up because the fire wasn't moving.

After about 30 seconds, the fire started crackling again and they breathed a sigh of relief.

They both agreed to go to bed and talk tomorrow.

 


	4. Aw Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullying seems to be the biggest threat in Scorpius and Albus's lives but is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter because I left you all for two weeks. Sorry! I have just gone back to school so I needed to do a ton of homework.  
> I hope to update more regularly!  
> Thank you all for your support <3
> 
> The first 3 chapters were written on my phone and autocorrect was playing up so a few words are horrifically misspelled. I will be writing on my laptop from now on so any spelling errors are my fault. Pleas let me know if you see any so I can correct them.  
> Thanks,  
> mooriel

When they woke up the next morning, Albus and Scorpius had seemed to have forgotten the strange time freeze the day before. They woke up on their usual beds, on a usual morning. Everything seemed great. They got dressed quickly and met on their usual sofa in the common room, the comfiest one nearest the fire. It was a gorgeous emerald green but it looked like it belonged in the 70s.

"Morning."

"Good morning."

"Double transfiguration."

"Breakfast first?"

"Sure."

It was a short conversation but even being in eachother's company made them happy so they didn't really mind. They had a good relationship like that. As the bell rang signifying that breakfast was ready, they got up and made their way to the great hall, as they did every morning. Albus spent a strange amount of time just looking at scorpius and walking on autopilot. He had never really looked at him properly before. His platinum blond hair looked so soft and his face, while maybe not conventially attractive, had a certain charm. Albus didn't really think too hard about it and was just happy about breakfast when they finally arrived at their destination.

Breakfast was the same as it had always been but it never lost its beauty. Even the pickiest of eaters end up full by the end of any meal. Spreads of food from near and far covered the table and it all looked delectable. Crossiants, bacon, sausages and eggs cooked in every way you could imagine.

Once Scorpius and Albus had finished their breakfast, they made their way to transfiguration. A lesson that they didn't hate but also didn't like. They were the first to arrive so they took their seats and started a conversation about nothing in particular. The class slowly filled and eventually the class started. As the class started on the task they had been given, turning a rat into a goblet, Scorpius heard Karl Jenkins and Polly Chapman talking about him.

"So what his dad isn't Voldemort. His dad is Draco Malfoy. He is basically a btech Voldemort."

"Yeah. It must suck to be boyfriends with the son of your Dad's enemy."

"It must be hard to be gay when your dad is a Death Eater."

"Wait, I forgot. He can't be gay. He likes Rose."

Albus was listening and couldn't take anymore.

"Shut up. Both of you." He shouted

The whole class laughs, led by Karl.

"Aww Scorpius's boyfriend has to stick up for him because he cant stick up for himself" Karl teased

"Poor Albus fees like he can save Scorpius. Sorry hun, your boyfriend is evil."

Albus had had enough.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- A month later ------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Rose!"

"Hi Scorpius."

"So, want to go to Hogsmead sometime? Like on a date?"

Rose seemed to snap like a twig. This was not the first time Scorpius had asked Rose out, Scorpius couldn't count how many times he had.

"Merlin's sake, Scorpius, learn to  take a hint. I never want to go on any kind of date with you, not now or ever. Screw it. I'm done with you."

"Rose? Rose wait!"

But it was too late. She was walking away. Scorpius and Albus hadn't been teased since transfiguration but they were still unhappy. Scorpius ran to the common room, strangely not finding any prefects, and dragged Albus to the common room from the armchairr he had beeen studying in.

"What gives? You ok?"

"Rose." Scorpius sair, starting to tear up.

"Hey... Hey. It's ok. If she can't see how amazing you are, it is her loss. What did she say?"

"She said she will never want to go on a date with me."

"A;right, calm down a bit an we will do a bit of studying to distract you. Sound good?"

"Sure."

Once Scopius had calmed down a little, they made their way to the common and were surprised to find everyone frozen in position.

"Again?" Scorpius cried.

"This is weird."

Albus went over and poked Karl and when he didn't move, he slapped him hard in the face.

"I have always wanted to do that."

 

 

 


	5. What a nightmare!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has come back. But why does it keep going?

After a while, the crippling silenc of frozen time gets a bit grating and the novelty of slapping and hitting the people they disliked wore off. It had only really been about 30 seconds for them but the silence was powerful. They quietly decided to start revision for their upcoming exams. While they decided this, they felt the strange urge to whisper. Like the walls were listening even if no one else was. After around a minute of their time, the hubbub of the common room started as if nothing had happened; games of exploding snap restarted, the discussion of potions homework filled the air. It was strangely overwhelming and it caused Scorpius and Albus to leave for an early night. After getting changed and brushing their teeth, they both sat on Scorpius's bed.

"I thought iw would be a one off." Albus sighed

"Me too."

"I really don't like this."

"Me too." Scorpius was too shocked to say much more than this.

Then it was silence again, but this time, a clock was ticking above them. It was just the silence of two best friends thinking about a long day. They found eachothers eyes and a strange feeling emerged in both of them. Neither of the boys could say what it was but it was strange. they found themselves just staring into eachothers eyes for a solid minute and a half before Albus broke the silence

"I.. um... should get some sleep."

"Right, yeah. You gonna be ok? I'll be in the bed next to you if you need me."

There was a pause as Albus thought about his response.

"I'll be fine." He decided and gave a soft smile.

"By the way, we should check the library for any information on what's happening."

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow."

Both of them shut their curtains and fell asleep surprisingly quickly. A long day of being picked on and rejected probably influenced this.

Just after 3am, Scorpius awoke to the sound of strange moaning coming form Albus's bed. "Delphi, Delphi.". Scorpius knew that they were growing boys but this kind of thing seemed inappropriate in a dormitory full of people. It was just downright awkward for Scorpius. Scorpius knew what it was like to have a crush and so he put aside his questions as to why Albus was thinking about Delphi despte all she had done. Then he heard Albus's curtains open and someone opened his. Scorpius realised he was wrong. Albus was having a nightmare.

Despite being somewhat relieved that Albus wasn't fantasising about Delphi, Scorpius was concerned for his best friend. He knew that he himself had had nightmares about what had happened last year but they weren't bad enough to warrant sleepwalking. Scorpius opened hs curtains wide to allow his scared room mate to sit on his bed, eyes still closed, and he tried to communicate.

"Are you alright?"

"Delphi."

"Hey, shhh. I'm here. You're having a nightmare."

"Nightmare?"

"Yes. A nightmare. You are sat on my bed and none of what you are seeing is real."

"Stay here?"

"Sure, you can stay on my bed... if that's what you're asking."

And with that, Albus laid down and went back to a peaceful sleep. Scorpius confinced himself thet the only reason he was laying back down and sleeping next to Albus, quite happily, was becaus it was 3am and he was tired.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very for not posting for a couple of months. I have just gone into year 11 and my PPEs (Mocks) have been kicking my butt.  
> I plan on poting something every Wednesday, whether that is posting a new chapter or just updating an old one. I plan on posting a new chapter at least every fortnight.


	6. Waking up beside you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Albus find them selves in a worse predicament than before. Who could have seen that coming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. "Every week" she said. I'm really sorry. If I were you, I'd have given up by now. I only read completed fanfictions anyway for this reason. So, if you are a regular, I highy commend you.
> 
> As always, feedback (positive or negative) is entirely welcome :)

"I KNEW they were gay together."

"Its kind of gross"

"Ohh shoot. Potter is waking up."

Albus woke up in Scopius's bed, in Scorpius's arms and with Karl Jenkins and Polly Chapman standing over them. Albus had no idea how he even got here. He fell asleep after agreeing to go to the library with Scorpius but that was in his own bed. And then he had a nightmare and he remebered Scorpius's voice comforting him in the dream. It was in the dream right? Then Scorpius woke up.

"Ahh, here he is, a death eater's gay son and he's in bed with a Potter."

"A Potter who can't seem to speak."

Scorpius snapped awake when he heard the voices. Karl and Polly were instantly recognisable.

"Could you maybe, f*** off?. Polly, you're a girl, you shouldn't even be in here."

"Ok, mouthy." And then they f***ed off.

Scorpius noticed Albus was awake and staring at him. He looked almost upset but Scorpius couldn't be sure why, after all, he had just comforted Albus from a nightmare. then, everything that just happened hit him.

"I should explain."

"Why am I in your bed? Why are the curtains open? What just happened."

"You had a nightmare last night that caused you to sleepwalk over to my bed. I opened the curtains so we could talk and you just slept on my bed. I forgot to close the curtains."

"You just told Karl jenkins and Polly Chapman to eff off."

"Oh my Dumbledore, I did."

And they laughed until the bell rang for breakfast. They got dressed quickly, and seperately, and quickly walked to the dinner hall. they were only 5 minutes late but when they entered, it seemed like the whole slytherin table was looking at them. The news of a Potter and a Malfoy sleeping together, as innocent as it was, spread fast. It had only spread to slytherin so far, thankfully, but in a school like hogwarts, news spread fast and far.

They ate a silent breakfast and made their way to charms. The minute they got to charms, they realise that something was wrong. Everyone just stared and they decided to leave. There was no way Scorpius and Albus would stay in charms. Professor Flitwick was ancient, now, and there was no chance that he'd notice them gone. Therefore, they go to the library.

They got to the library and the librarian looks at them weirdly but says nothing. She was new, coldn't have been older than 25 and was a pretty brunette. Scorpius and Albus split up to find books on time. It wasn't long before Scorpius ran to Albus.

"I've found the section on time."

"Really? Great."

"It covers 3 shelves."

"Merlin! We should get started."

And so they did. They read in silence, book after book, and yet, they found nothing. Dinner time came and went and they nearly finished the whole section. Whatever was happening to them was completely undocumented and it was frightening.

They both made their way to the dormitory, ignore the looks which were coming from the few seventh year students that were still out of their dorms. This time it was hufflepuf, ravenclaw and griffindor as well as slytherin. This didn't matter to them, however, since they were so caught up on their lost cause and the predicament that they still had to handle. By the time they got to the common room, everyone was asleep and they had the common room to themselves. An invisible force kept them there for a couple of minutes, cheishing eachother's company. It was strange and each could not tell if the other was feeling the me thing, so it got left unsaid. 

It was Scorpius who broke the silence.

"So, have you seen Rose recently?"

"Um... No. Even if I had, there was no way I'd even make eye contact."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about what happened. Anyway, I'm starting to completely lose hope on Rose. I know that there was very little chance since she so outrightly rejected me but I guess a part of me was holding on."

"I'm sorry mate. For all its worth, she doesn't deserve someone as great as you. She's always been stuck up."

And then they hug. Neither one had initiated it. It was like some force was trying to get them to be closer. As friends, of course. Like there was someone who thought that them being close would help for something.


	7. PLEASE READ

Unfortunately, in all of my revision for exams, I have lost my notes.

This means that this fic is on a temporary hiatus.

Thank you so much for all of the support on this fic!


End file.
